willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Letthewookiewin2/My Rather Unimportant Blog containing me explaining stuff that happens in my extremely boring life.
Well, since the wikia is rather inactive, I've taken up blogging here. I don't really expect anyone to read this though. (Dang, I hang out with Blooky too much, but I can't resist talking to him. He's a great ghost to go to if you wanna talk about music.) So anyways, over here where I live, I seem to be unable to write anything special, except that Mettaton is an extremely good dancer. That's all for right now. Tune in next time to hear me drone on and on about how boring my day was. Today, I made a terrible attempt at drawing a picture of everyone's favorite sexy rectangle: Mettaton! The knowledge that if I keep practicing, I'll become better at this, fills me with DETERMINATION!! I just had an inspirational ephiphany: So there was this one time that I was roleplaying with Kclar; I was Wrecker, she was her crazy version of Redstone. So in it, Redstone grabbed a potion and turns Wrecker into a pony, a woman, and then..... This. Wrecker is gonna kill me for this XD Okay, so I think that people are gonna wonder what I look like, so here's the answer. My drawing skills can use a little work, but here is what he/I look like in Minecraft. Anyways, I just recovered from this! I paid dearly for my first kiss. Dang_it,_Medusabelle.png|Medusabelle giggles at what she has just done. SkelePatiens.png|Impatiens is stunned, skeletal, and yet somewhat satisfied. Alrighty-O, then! Here's me explaining my routine to Head Ninja Admin, Luna. Life_of_Imp,_No._2.png|thumb|Wake up early.. LIKE A BOSS Life_of_Imp,_No._3.png|thumb|Surf the Youtube. LIKE A BOSS Life_of_Imp,_No._4png.png|thumb|Ignore the diet... LIKE A BOSS Life_of_Imp,_No._5png.png|thumb|Cry on the scale... LIKE A BOSS Life_of_Imp,_No._6png.png|thumb|Troll Lawrence. LIKE A BOSS File:Life_of_Imp,_No._7png.png|thumb|And celebrate victory, LIKE A BOSS!! I'm detecting a theme. BLOG AGAIN!! So, this one time, I was roleplaying with Kclar. And in the roleplay, Redstone and Click-Clack realized Nobraynes got Kclar pregnant. Following that, Imp finds out. And it's not pretty Okay, BABY DAYS!! Okay, I have put a hold on WillCraftBabies for now, because of something I find important. So, someone (cough cough, The Minester, ''cough cough) said that Impatiens (my character) is a Gary Stu. That means a character without any real flaws. I am going to prove him wrong. Behold! My worst moments! First: When Click-Clack and Katie invited me jogging, THIS happened. Okay, sorry to bother the wikia more, but something just happened. I was just at Medusabelle's "house". She invited me over to watch anime and "chat". I took it to mean that she wanted another gravel statue. However, I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, and I went over. Two hours later, we saw her two favorite characters having a love moment (just a kissing scene), and Medusabelle....well....let the pictures explain. I a m going to kil l her for this.S Okay, today is Sunday, and I am going to be indisposed most of the day. So, to compensate for that, I will show something that happened overnight. So I invited Medusabelle to a special dinner over at Father Gaster's lab. And his rule with fancy dinners is, "First person to talk during dinner has to clean the dishes". So, we went to dinner, and Medusabelle...well......I did not enjoy this. Okay. So in the pictures, me and Medusabelle are finished with dinner, and are waiting for Gaster and Gemini. So THIS happens. In case you don't understand what happened, here it is. Medusabelle knows that no one is allowed to speak. So she tackle-hugs Imp, and is safe, since Gaster and Gemini can't do anything about it. Okay, sorry about the big wait today; I was over at a theater. Here is another time this week that Medusabelle scared me out of my wits. 0_o Okay, time for the return of WILLCRAFBABIES Galaxia is my favorite. Okay, here is a picture of Gaster watching Imp float around the lab. At the time, Sans was practicing his blue attack, and I was sitting right there. I went to Dream Land today, and I saw THIS. Kirby has style. Well, pollinate me sideways.... So Deadpool stole my girl, and.....oh wait....never mind. Thanks dad...... Okay, more announcements. I was out a lot today, and I recognized quite a few bystanders. Earlier today, I experienced another run-in with Medusabelle. Okay, here is the premier of a new character in my little world, Fellpatiens: Underfell Impatiens Underfell_1.png|*Fellpatiens used Flame Burst!* Underfell_2.png|*Impatiens is thinking about his options* Underfell_3.png|*Imp puts his plan into action* Underfell_4png.png|*Imp runs off and hides to watch the action* Underfell_5png.png|*Fellpatiens is tackled by Medusabelle* Underfell_6png.png|*The plan worked* Underfell_7png.png|*Imp celebrates victory as Fellpatiens is cuddled by Medusabelle (much to his chagrin) Okay, here's another comic! Nightmare 1.png|*Imp finishes his latest drawing.* Nightmare2_png.png|*Imp stares at the small flowery humanoid standing in front of Medusabelle.* Nightmare3_png.png|*The small creature calls out something that nearly stops Impatiens's heart* Nightmare4_png.png|*Impatiens wakes up from the dream in a cold sweat* Okay. If any of you guess THIS GUY correctly, I will send you a special picture of gratitude. Okay, I have to get serious. That last picture was my LAST picture I was able to do on Sumopaint before it suddenly stopped working. I am now using YouiDraw, which is more manual. So here is my first drawing from Youidraw. Wait, nope, it looks like SumoPaint is working again. Deus Ex Machina, anyone? Hey everyone, sorry about the drawing hiatus, I've been having some depression issues lately... I just needed to get THIS off my chest: ImpvsLawrence_1.png|*Le me talking to my "gf" on the phone, while Lawrence struggles to speak with duct tape over his tiny mouth* ImpvsLawrence_2.png|*Le my demon persona* ImpvsLawrence_3.png|*Le Victory* Well, it's partially due to my depression, but I ran out of ideas. Fortuneatly, some very nice wikia members (cough cough, Kclar'', cough cough) gave me some inspiration: Still not feeling so great. Right now, I'm trying to ignore stress by drawing. Here is a rough illustration of Impatiens in REAL-STYLE. *One big hiatus later* Sorry about the big wait. I was posting most of my drawings on Luna's wall. Now, here's some good info: I'm not using SumoPaint anymore. I've made a switch to SketchPad, and I'm drawing much better, REALISTIC versions of characters. Of course, they're not perfect, but that being said, I'm a beginner in this line of work; It'll take some time to get used to the change. Here are a couple pictures that I drew earlier. (A couple are sort-of bio cards.) Drawing.png|*First SketchPad drawing* Drawing (3).png|*Bio card for Imp/me* Drawing (5).png|*Bio card of Medusabelle* <3 Drawing (6).png|*Trying to experiment with color tones here....* Drawing (7).png|*The rare and elusive happy Impatiens.* Okay, this picture took a long time to make. Just to make it more powerful, I've added a qoute from The Sword in the Stone. Okay, I was just thinking of a funny Phineas and Ferb qoute, and I couldn't forget it. I decided to mke a similar situation with Wrecker and Impatiens. It does have a few tweaks though... Armpit_1.png Armpit_2.png Armpit_3.png I freakin' love this: Jabba_the_Butt.png Wookie_and_Han_Solo._.png|*Is there a problem, Jabba?* Okay, I have not written on this blog in a while, because I mostly used it for fanart, and even that has escaped my interest. So, I'll just make a little end-of-summer speech. Grab something to eat; It's gonna be looooong. (Also, just a heads-up; I'll be in Las Vegas for a couple days, so I won't be on the wikia for a short while.) First off, I just need to get this off my chest: I can't believe how fast this summer seemed to pass. I can literally remember one of the first days of my vacation where I graduated to a freshman in high school, and my 14th birthday, and pretty much everything between then and now. I guess this summer seemed shorter than others because of July and August being taken up by my newly-found interest in anime. Also, last summer seemed longer because so many different things were happening at a time, and my continued interest in one day being a collector had grown tenfold. But enough of that, let me just say some stuff. Now, I feel it is time to talk about me. Not Impatiens, but me. Me as a human being in this dimension. I won't tell you my name, because the time hasn't come for that. However, there is ONE person on this wikia who DOES know my real name. But they hopefully won't reveal it, or I might get VERY ANGRY. The idea for Impatiens came back in very early 2015, when I started playing MineCraft. I remembered as a child, I was very fond of two flowers in the garden in our backyard. Those were Jasmine flowers, and Impatiens. I decided to make my character a plant creature, due to my love of said flower. About a year after that, I discovered yet another game: Undertale. I was so fascinated that I decided to make my character an Undertale OC, created by W. D. Gaster as a half-brother to Sans and Papyrus. So anyways, when I joined the wikia in mid-2015, I decided I should just take the leap into this character, and just BECOME Impatiens. So, for about a year, you have seen me as this character. So, let me just say something. I will still be Impatiens. I will still be manic and unreal, but I'll also be myself as well. I'll be calm and rather contained, but I'll still be unique either way. So, if you want to talk to me, call me Wookie. But if you want my alter ego, call me Impatiens. Thank you, and have a great day! ^_^ Category:Blog posts